Dancing in the Moonlight
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: The reason why she never dance, even at this Christmas Ball? Katie Bell dances like she's got two left feet, and she's very very very depressed. Oliver dances like he's got two right feet, and he's very very very depressed. A KBOW oneshot


Hey to all Fan Fiction readers out there! Read this story. A KBOW (Katie Bell Oliver Wood)pairing, my absolute favourite! They make such a cute couple, so read this!

For those you never read KBOW, you should seriously read some. Starting with mine muhahaha...

I solemnly swear the characters are up to no good... and that they belong to JK Rowling(unfortunately or fortunately, take your pick).

You know, as a witch or a person, I'm really not that bad. I mean, I have decent grades. Alright, I admit, I barely scrape an "Acceptable" in Potions, but apart from that, I'm practically an "Outstanding" student okay? Oh, and Herbology too. Plus I'm chaser for the Gryfiindor Quidditch team. And I think I look pretty good too. I mean, how bad can one look when your mum buys Witch Weekly for you for the beauty tips?

You would think I am practically perfect.

Except that I got two left feet.

And I don't know why either. I'm really graceful up in the air on my broom and I pretty much rule at chasing. But Walking? I would be surprised if I don't fall flat on my face. When it comes to dancing? I'm a loss cause.

Which is why, as the whole school is up on their feet, grooving in the Christmas Ball, Katie Bell here remains firmly rooted to her seat. I much prefer to sit down and keep my new pale gold dress robes clean, thank you very much, rather than to trip down on somebody, creating a domino effect that still bring tears of laughter to Fred Weasley's eyes today. And it happened a year ago.

Really, why am I born such a klutz? Does Merlin hate me or what? How come I can't dance to save my life? For goodness sake, everyone else can dance! From the corner of my eye here I can even see Neville Longbottom doing the moonwalk a.k.a Michael Jackson. Wasn't he supposed to be the clumsy one?

I hate these dances. I really do. I'm really bored of sitting down here by the table all the time, while everyone is having the time of their life. Why can't we have Christmas Quidditch instead of Christmas Ball? Man, Oliver would love that.

Speak of the devil. He's coming towards me now, wearing dark green dress robes that look really good on him. Must be the Quidditch.

"Hey Kates, mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer, he plopped into the seat beside me.

Oliver not only happens to be my captain, but also my housemate, classmate and sitting partner in potions. This is probably why I'm getting such sucky grades at potions. If you haven't catch my drift, Oliver's not exactly a genius in potions. The hippogriff we fed our Confunding potion last year? It's still confunded AND purple. Plus we are too busy cracking jokes to actually do Snape's work. So yeah.

"Like I have a choice. Who wouldn't want to spend time with the Great Oliver Wood?" I smirked at him, while his flashes me his trademark cheeky grin, the one that says 'Oh yeah I know'.

"Self proclaimed that is,"I continued, before his head swells up anymore. He rolled his eyes before changing the subject. Score one for Bell.

"Nice decorations, ain't it? Flitwick really outdid himself this time," he said, fingering the bottle of Butterbeer on the table. The one that I used as an excuse to Alicia Spinnet for leaving the dancefloor.

And it was true. Fairy lights illuminate the entire room, and colourful bobbles of monstrous size hung up on the great Christmas trees. Garlands and mistletoes were hung everywhere, and white snowflakes glittered prettily under the influence of the Great Hall candles. Yes, this was probably the best ever Christmas decorations yet. Flitwick sure has good taste in colours.

Damn, if I wasn't so uncoordinated, I would probably be enjoying myself.

"Yeah, it looks really good this year." I sighed. " Why aren't you with dancing like the rest of our school?" I asked Oliver curiously.

I mean, everybody likes to dance, right? Already I could see Angelina doing her thing down at the dance floor.

Damn her.

Oliver didn't reply. I took this time to study his face. His dark eyes were avoiding my gaze, and he was turning beet red.

Hmmm. Interesting. The Great Oliver Wood (self proclaimed anyway) got a big big secret. His face was turning the colour of violent crimson, yet he still look cute. I got to dig this out of him!

Finally after what seem like a dozen light years passing by, he managed to reply.

"Er, I was avoiding Trelawny from asking me to dance?"

I glared at him. _Seriously._ Did he expect me to believe it? This boy obviously needs to take lessons from the Weasleys on lying. That was the most pathetic excuse I ever heard, and believe me, I heard plenty. I could see him squirming uncomfortably under my stare.

He knew it was weak too, because he started flinching.

"Fine! I will tell you! Promise you won't tell?" He finally burst out saying, unable to withhold the truth.

"I will take it to the grave."

This really caught my attention. I needed to know what was this big secret! I move closer to Wood, hoping to catch whatever he was saying.

He looked at me for two whole minutes. Then finally, he spoke, in a barely audible whisper.

"I can't dance."

Ding! I burst out laughing, unable to hold back my inner happiness. This was very, very good news!

Who knew that the person who suffers the same affliction as me is none other than... my captain? But hey, at least I wasn't the only one.

"Sorry for laughing," I apologised, but whispering conspiratorially " but I couldn't help it. You see, I can't dance either."

He broke into immense relief, as did I a few moments ago.

"Who knew huh? Maybe Quidditch players like us are all like that. Too bad though, that we can't dance like everyone else. Wish we weren't that clumsy. I dance like I got two right feet or something."

I giggled at his funny expression of words. Two right feet? Must be the Scot in him speaking. Somebody needs English lessons too, besides those lying lessons.

"Two right feet? Shouldn't it be two left feet? Haha, that was hilarious! I dance like I got two left feet!"

"Nope. I'm sure the correct phrase is two right feet!" He insisted.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Fine, I dance like I got two right feet, and you dance like you got two left feet. Happy? Now let's stop arguing."

We then turned silent, watching the rest of the school dance the night away. I looked at them wistfully. Even Dumbledore is boogeying, and he's_ like ancient_. I couldn't stand it anymore. I abruptly stood up, not able to bear the sight of happy couples dancing anymore.

"I'm taking a walk. Want to come?" I asked Oliver. He stood up too.

"Great! Can't stand being in this room with them anymore." He muttered, nodding his head to the dancers. Same sentiments, Oliver.

We headed for the nearest exit. We needed to get out. Fast.

Silently we left the Great Hall, and walked outside to the Great garden. We strolled quietly under the faint moonlight, not exchanging even a word.

Even as we walked, I can still hear the voice of Celestina Warbleck warbling, the music floating out of the hall. And, I realised shockingly, I haven't slip and fall yet,like I should have long ago. I stared at the moon, which was unusually round and bright. It was almost as if it was mocking me. That's right, _mocking_ me.

This walk was such a stupid idea. I was bound to stumble anytime soon, embarrassing myself in front of Oliver. And I wasn't feeling better at all than I was coped in that Hall. All I wanted to do, was dance. But I can't

I haven't spoken to Oliver in fifteen minutes. Man, there was an awkward pause between us. And I wasn't sure what to say.

Suddenly, Oliver cleared his throat.

"So," Oliver said briskly, " You want to dance?"

I looked at him in surprise. Have I heard wrong?

"You know I can't dance! I told you, I got two left feet --"

"But I know you want to dance. And so do I. At least, out here, no one can see us making a fool out of ourselves. So come on!"

Shrugging, I took the hand Oliver offered me. After all, he was right. What have I got to lose? This was my only chance.

He placed his hand around my waist and I instinctively place my other hand on his broad shoulder. We then swayed along gently to the music, dancing really slowly, I rested my head against his shoulder, and he placed his chin on top of my head, our feet moving still. I closed my eyes.

_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright   
it's a supernatural delight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight _

I relaxed, no longer feeling tensed. Out here, there was no pressure. Nobody to judge how I danced, or laugh if I fall. Nobody was here, all out of my sight, and they sure can't see me. No one mocking us, no one making crude remarks. Only me and Oliver.

_we get  
everybody here is out of sight  
they don't bark and they don't bite  
they keep things loose they keep it tight   
everybodys dancing in the moonlight _

This was shocking. Neither of us fell, nor did we missed a step. We danced perfectly together, keeping to the beat and moving in sync for nearly ten minutes. _We actually danced_.

Amazing.

I tilt my head up to look at Oliver. He looked really handsome, under the moonlight.

"I don't understand...Neither of us fell yet! I thought you told me you had two right feet." I murmured softly, slowly inhaling Oliver's scent. Dancing with him was... well, almost_ romantic_. Yes, that was the word.

He looked down at me, and for a minute he look almost like he was pondering. Then, he smiled.

"Maybe my two right feet were exactly what your two left feet needed."

I thought about it. Maybe, that all these time, I was so clumsy because of my two left feet. And all I had to do, was find two right feet, to make up two complementary pairs of feet. With Oliver's. With him, I wasn't a klutz anymore.

"And," He continued, whispering in my ear, " You look really beautiful tonight."

I smiled. "You look great too. This is the first time I can actually relax and dance. It feels so...nice."

_dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
it's such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

we like our fun and we never fight  
you can't dance and stay uptight  
its a supernatural delight  
everybody was dancing in the moonlight 

After a minute of silence, he spoke softly again.

"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said my two right feet were exactly what your two left feet needed. They make up a perfect pair of feet, don't they?" He said, gazing at me.

"Yes, they do." I had given him my answer. We make a perfect pair, that was what he was trying to say.

Comfortable silence past between us now. And as we twirled around in the moonlight, away from the prying eyes of Hogwarts students, I was having the best time of my life. Words couldn't describe my feelings, but right then I felt really... happy. I know that Oliver was exactly what I need. And like he said, his two right feet were exactly what my two left feet needed.

Please Read and Review! This is my first fan fic! Also, I'm thinking about writing a KBOW xmas oneshot. Do you think it should be a really funny type, or those romance? In hogwarts, or after hogwarts?

Anyway those lyrics in the song is from 'Dancing in the Moonlight' by Toploader. Or if you are an Oldies fan, its actually a cover of a King Harvest song. I hadn't intended to put it in, but somehow it seems to fit in. It's a really simple but sweet song, you should listen, because its the type of song that just puts a smile on your face.


End file.
